Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom/Script
Act 1 Scene: Bloom's house (Start by panning through Gardinia, then Bloom's room. Vanessa walks up to Bloom sleeping in bed) Vanessa: Bloom, honey? Time to get up! (leans over her) You're gonna be late, Bloom. Bloom: (gasp) Oh, no! School! Yikes! I've gotta get going! I'm going to be so late! Mom, why didn't you wake me up?! Why didn't you largo of?! (Puts her shirt on, realizing something) Wait a minute. There isn't any school, it's summer vacation. Not funny, Mom! Vanessa: I thought it was funny. Bloom: (yawns) ''I'm going back to bed. '''Vanessa:' Sweetie, why were you up so late last night? Bloom: I was reading. Vanessa: (finds a book on the floor) Hm. "Fairies: Myth or Reality?". Pretty silly stuff, Bloom. Bloom: It is not silly, okay? Vanessa: Anyway, now that school is over, you can help me in the shop! Bloom: Oh, Mom! ''(Cut to the living room, where Mike is reading the newspaper) '''Mike:' Good morning, sunshine. Bloom: Dad, I don't wanna spend my summer vacation working in the shop. I wish I could go somewhere fun, with my friends! Mike: When you're older, you can go wherever you want. Bloom: How old is "older"? I'm already sixteen, Dad. Mike: Only sixteen. You're still my little girl. (Flashback to show Bloom as a child) Bloom: (voiceover) Dad, snap out of it! (Back to reality) Mike: Listen. In a few weeks, we'll all be going to the beach together, like we do every year. Bloom: I don't want to go to the same old beach with you and Mom, I want something special. Vanessa: Something special, huh? Mike: Well for that, you need wheels. Bloom: Mom, Dad, really?! (runs outside) (Cut to outside) Bloom: Oh! Huh? What? (sees a bike) Ugh. Mike: Nice, huh? Bloom: (flatly) Uh, well, yeah. Thanks. (sticks tongue out and walks over to the bike) Mike: See, Vanessa? She's speechless. Vanessa: I can see that. But, I think she was expecting something else. Mike: A ten-speed? Vanessa: Ugh, a car, Mike. Mike: Wha - she's still dreaming about being a fairy! Vanessa: She's sixteen, she's growing up. (Bloom is seen riding her bike down the streets) Scene: Park (Bloom parks her bike near a tree) Bloom: Okay Kiko, don't go too far. (Sits down and eats an apple) (Kiko comes back screaming. He tugs on Bloom's shoelace and howls alarmingly) Bloom: What's the matter, Kiko? (Kiko howls again) Okay, okay. (In a glen, Bloom sees a fairy, Stella, fighting a troll, Knut, and his evil scorpions) Knut: (roaring) Stella: (grunting) Rising Sun! (fires a spell) Bloom: (gasp) Stella: Solar Wind! (fires another spell) (Knut catches one of the scorpions Stella beat and makes it disappear) Stella: I am Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun, so back off! (Knut roars and charges toward her, knocking her to the ground) Knut: Little fairy, I know who you are! Ghouls, take her scepter! (The scorpions run up to Stella's scepter and grab it for Knut to take) Knut: Ah, not so sunny now, are you? Huh? Bloom: Let! Her! Go! Knut: Huh? (roar) Bloom: Uh-oh. Knut: GET HER!!! (The scorpions charge toward Bloom and Kiko) Bloom: (gasp) Get back! (Bloom reaches out her arms and suddenly produces a sheild. She is unharmed) Knut: Huh? Hmm. Bloom: (amazed at what she did) Whoa! Did I just do that?! (Kiko pretends to be her fighting, but a scorpion approaches him) Bloom: Hands! Off! Kiko! (Swings a bat at the scorpion, knocking it out) Knut: Arrg! (takes Bloom by the bat) Bad move, little girl! Bloom: Let go! (Bloom glows and releases a dragon from her body. It knocks Knut out and flies out of the park) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Specials Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts